


Drunk and honest

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cooking, Drunk Greg, First Meetings, Flirting, Greg changes his mind, Hurt Greg, M/M, Meeting Again, Starting relationship, Twitter Prompt, Young Mystrade, annoyed by his thesis advisor, exhausted Mycroft, university time, wrong door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Greg young and drunk decides that trashing his annoying thesis advisor's flat is a splendid idea.Unfortunately for Mycroft the exhausted student.





	Drunk and honest

 

Greg chuckled as he climbed the stairs, his bag full, wasted, and armed with the knowledge that his annoying thesis advisor is out of town. He hated that woman, she never helped, nothing Greg did was ever good enough for her.

“We will see now,” Greg mumbled. “We’ll see who is trash.” he mumbled as he worked to open the door to the flat. He would lie saying he never broke into stranger’s places or in some occasions to his own home after his father closed him out. The lock gave in with a quiet click. “Still got it!” his drunken brain felt immensely happy. “Let’s see where the hag lives.” he turned on the lights. “Hmm…she deserves it.” he ran his eyes through the small barely decorated flat. “Cold and empty like her heart.”

Greg dropped the bag and started to pack out, at this time only an all-nighter shop was open, so he got eggs and anything that could go wrong and smell terrible like her.

“Are you planning on cooking for me?” a hoarse voice drew his attention. He saw a young man in pyjama and a jumper, pointing a black umbrella at him.

“Who are you?” Greg frowned. No one was supposed to be home.

“I could ask the same.” blue-grey eyes scanned him curiously.

“Ahmmm, well…I…”

“Today if possible, I’m really tired.”

“Greg.”

“And why are you in my flat?”

“To cook?” Greg slowly stepped towards the front door realising that he fucked up.

“She lives next door.” the young man sighed.

“Yes, thank you.” Greg whispered.

“Why can’t you morons read the names next to the bell?”

“I’m not a moron!” Greg snapped.

“No.” he snorted. “Sure, breaking in, egging someone’s place…so mature.”

“She called me trash!” Greg yelled.

“I don’t care about your sappy story!” he yelled back. “Get out of here so I can sleep finally!” he stomped with the umbrella.

“It is past midnight…you had time to sleep.” Greg smiled cheekily, leaning against the wall. His unfortunate victim looked really cute when angry, really really cute.

“I have exams to prepare to…unlike you.”

“I have them too.” he shrugged smiling at him. “And my thesis.”

“Should have chosen better.” he turned the umbrella around and around.

“I liked the topic.”

“Whatever.” he grunted.

“They warned me but I didn’t listen.” Greg sighed.

“I gathered.” he rolled his eyes.

“I just don’t know why she treats me like this, you know. I work hard, I study and work and I do my research and read every paper I can find and spend long time on it and it is still not good.” he slid to the floor. “Why not? Why am I not good enough?” he sniffled. “Mum left us because I was too much trouble for her. Dad despises me because of that, he always tell me he wished I wasn’t born. I can never be good enough for him or for anyone! My boyfriend threw me out because I work too much and I was never there for him, well I don’t have anyone to help me! My father told me he doesn’t want anything to do with me…I have to work to live from something. And then I’m constantly criticised by that hag! She constantly reminds me that I’m nothing, that I’ll achieve nothing! And she disappears two weeks before I supposed to hand it in! Two weeks!” he wiped his tears. “But I do want to…I will be a detective. I will be.” he hugged his knees.

Mycroft grunted and put the umbrella aside. He grabbed the bag and put everything to the fridge, then pulled the sobbing Greg up from the floor.

“You have two choices, go over to her and trash the flat or stay and sleep it off.”

“I’m tired” Greg sniffled.

“Good choice.” he mumbled. Greg was pushed to the sofa and soon his host returned with blankets and a pillow.

“Bathroom through there. Night.” he left to close the front door. “Gregory?” he sighed when he saw Greg sitting on the sofa, rocking himself.

“Hmmm?” he looked up at him through his tears.

“Come on.” Mycroft sighed and helped him up. “I know what will help you now.”

“Pushing me off the stairs.” he leant on Mycroft.

“No Gregory. When did he break up with you?”

“Today…no, months…two month. I was coming home from the library and saw him with a girl…which is fine because I’m bi too…”  Mycroft seated him on the side of the tub, getting the clothes off him. “But he was with a girl and she was pregnant, really pregnant. He acted like it was his and…I can do the math. He cheated on me with her and got her pregnant…I should have suspected when he kept coming up with excuses to not see me, not wanting to have sex.”

“I don’t need to know that.” Mycroft cut him off, helping him to the tub and opened the warm water.

“You have lovely fingers…long and lovely.” he murmured. Mycroft cleaned him as quickly as possible. “And eyes.” Greg continued smiling at him lovingly, forgetting why he was here on the first place.

“Thanks.”

“They seem hurt, exhausted in every way, pained…like a wounded predator…” Mycroft pulled a t-shirt over his head, forcing is arms through the openings. “Beautiful hair, is it soft?” he reached for his hair but Mycroft hit his hand. “Feisty one.” Greg chuckled. “Fiery red head.”

“I put you out to the ally if you don’t stop!” Mycroft warned him sternly.

“Sorry.” he dropped his hand.

“Bottoms.” Mycroft handed it to him leaving Greg to finish dressing up. “Bed is ready.” he went back to collect him.

“I’m sorry.” Greg tears were rolling. “I didn’t mean to…I didn’t…I am…I’m always so stupid. They are right.” he sniffled. “You are right, I’m a moron.”

“You are just drunk Gregory, it’s okay…nothing happened. You sleep it off and we forget about it.” Mycroft dragged him to the sofa. “Nothing happened.” he tucked him in. “Sleep well.”

“What is your name?” Greg looked at him like a lost puppy.

“Mycroft.”

“I’m Greg.”

“I know.”

“You know, you are really cute when angry.”

“Oh…” he mumbled.

“No one said it?”

“No.”

“Pity.” Greg stroked Mycroft’s face. “You are really pretty…your skin is soft and smells really nice.”

“And you are still drunk.” Mycroft got up.

“Drunk and honest.” he snuggled to the pillow. “Sleep well Mycroft. Thank you for helping me.”

“Sure Gregory, sleep well.” he whispered.

 

 

Mycroft woke in the morning to the smell of breakfast. He was at first confused of who was doing it then remembered his late night visitor.

“What are you doing?”

“Cooking as you asked.” Greg smiled at him.

“Why up so early?” Mycroft tried to suppress a yawn.

“Hangover. You?”

“Exam.”

“Oh…I’m terribly sorry for keeping you up.”

“At least I passed out quickly.” he waved.

“Hungry?”

“As a matter of fact, yes.” he sat down. “Kind of you.”

“The least I can do.” he put the plates to the small table.

“Talk.” Mycroft sighed seeing that Greg wanted to.

“I…I was drunk and that time it seemed like a good idea.”

“I know.” Mycroft hummed.

“Sorry for breaking in.”

“Lucky you did. This could have ended badly…you know she is home. She never leaves, not even when she announces it.”

“Oh…” Greg dropped the fork.

“Young detective to be arrested for breaking in.” Mycroft tilted his head.

“I get the picture, thank you.” he sipped his coffee. “And what you are going to be?”

“Minor officer in the service of her Majesty.”

“So…??”

“Government work.”

“Cool, cool.” he nodded.

“Anything else bothering you Gregory?” Mycroft drunk his coffee knowing really well that there was something else.

“I kind of remember saying things to you.”

“You talked, yes. But let’s forget about that.”

“Sure, okay.” Greg mumbled turning his attention back to the plate.

“Now, I better get ready. Thank you for breakfast.” Mycroft got up.

“No problem.” Greg smiled absentmindedly.

 

 

“You know.” Greg was putting away the plates. “Drunk and honest.” he almost dropped the mug when Mycroft came out dressed in a perfectly fitting three piece suit.

“You said that too. Now would you mind hurrying up? I’m not leaving you here.”

“Yes, sure. Thanks again Mycroft.” he quickly collected his bag.

“Don’t mention it. But maybe next time don’t break in to other’s places.”

“I won’t…or try at least.”

“Drink responsibly.”

“I know, I know mum.” Greg rolled his eyes.

Mycroft closed the door. “Was it easy to open?”

“Yeah.”

“I need a better lock.”

“You do.” Greg chuckled.

“No point in asking where you learnt it?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Well I have to hurry now.” they got to the street.

“Maybe another time I could tell you…” Greg smiled at the attractive young man.

 Mycroft just nodded and hurried away to the other direction.

 

******

 

“I don’t understand.”

“Hello again Gregory.” Mycroft walked up the stairs finding Greg at a landing going through papers franticly.

“I don’t understand!” he flipped through pages.

“What?”

“No notes, no notes…nothing!” Mycroft stepped a few steps away and picked up a loose paper.

“Here you go.”

“Oh…” Greg plucked it out of his hand. “Oh…” he sighed relieved. “It is done. Finally.”

“I’m glad.” Mycroft walked up the stairs.

“How was the exam?”

“Fine, fine.” he mumbled.

“Mycroft?”             

“Hmmm.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Why?” he turned back with confusion.

“Don’t know…want to…I’d like to take you out…to eat.” he mumbled nervously.

“Take me out?” he tilted his head he asked back with disbelief.

“Yes.” Greg smiled stepping closer. “You and me, lunch…I know a really nice, quiet little place.”

“Okay.” Mycroft blushed. “Sure.” he came back down.

“Now?”

“Well I am hungry.”

“Me too.” Greg put away the papers. “Let’s go.”

“You can tell me all about your break in skills and where you acquired them.”

“Anything you want.” Greg smiled at him.


End file.
